I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heavier than air aircraft and more specificaly to the incorporation therein of an auxiliary power unit which, when inactive, is normally stowed within the confines of the airframe, but which is moved to a location which is exterior to the confines of the aircraft prior to activation thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of jet aircraft are known in the prior art. Such aircraft have been designed for commercial, business and pleasure use and generally comprise an airframe including a body or fuselage and having conventional wings, tail and elevators attached to the body. Also, such prior art arrangements generally have one or more jet engines disposed either directly on the fuselage or on the wings to provide the necessary thrust for powering the aircraft. While multi-jet aircraft are generally designed to operate when fewer than all of the engines are working, if power to all engines is lost, they become difficult to maneuver and land because of the aerodynamic design of the vehicle requires that landing take place with power applied. Accordingly, it is desirable that an auxiliary engine be provided which can be deployed in the event that the main power units become inoperative either because of a lack of fuel or because of malfunction. I am presently unaware of any prior art jet aircraft which incorporates such an auxiliary power unit.